1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planting pot with separately formed isolated potting areas and more particularly pertains to holding or growing a variety of plants with a planting pot with separately formed isolated potting areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flower pots is known in the prior art. More specifically, flower pots heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding or growing plants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 255,555 to Smith discloses a combined flower pot, internal support and tubes therefore. U.S. Pat. No. 256,108 to Collie discloses a combined flower pot and saucer or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 256,110 to Dunbar et al. discloses a combined flower pot and saucer or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,471 to Adams discloses a flower pot with water reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,626 to Mordoch discloses an automatic self-watering system for plants growing in a container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,517 to Thomsen discloses a plant tube for use in flower pots.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a planting pot with separately formed isolated potting areas that allows a variety of plants to be held, grown, and displayed in a single container.
In this respect, the planting pot with separately formed isolated potting areas according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a variety of plants.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved planting pot with separately formed isolated potting areas which can be used for holding a variety of plants. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.